


Lucky

by AirbendernamedJay (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kya is gay, Lin is gay, One Shot, Two Women in Love, kyalin - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/AirbendernamedJay
Summary: Lin always woke up early. It didn’t seem to matter how late she went to sleep, or how tired she was. Every morning without fail she always awoke just before the sun rose.





	Lucky

Lin always woke up early. It didn’t seem to matter how late she went to sleep, or how tired she was. Every morning without fail she always awoke just before the sun rose.

It was a habit that she had developed during her first few years on the police force. When she’d forced herself to get up in the early hours of the morning before her shift so she could train, perfecting the use of the police issue cables. After she got her scars her training session became more frequent, bordering on obsessive, as she never wanted to be out of control of her cables again.

Now Lin was the chief there was no need to get up early in order to train. But her internal clock always woke her at the same time each day. Despite this she never complained about her habit.

Even on her days off when her muscles ached and all she wanted was to sleep for twelve hours straight after getting only two hours tops a night for the past few days. Even when she could afford to just have five more minutes of rest before the start of the day. For the morning, or more specifically, that hour just before the sun rose was her favourite time of the day.

Lin’s eyes opened slowly. The room was dark except for the dim light of the sun only just beginning to rise shining though the window. She exhaled slowly, rubbing her tired eyes to remove the sleep from them. She yawned turning over to see the dark shape lying beside her.

Her lips twitched as a contented warmth filled her chest. In the half light she could just make out the outline of the woman beside her. She could hear her steady breaths and see the rise and fall of her chest.

The woman snored quietly, Lin couldn’t help but think that if this was anyone else making that sound she’d be scowling and grinding her teeth in irritation but this was different. This woman was different.

Her hair, a silvery mess, lay haphazardly over her shoulder, illuminated faintly with the yellowish light. Her left hand reaching out towards her and Lin half remembered falling asleep with the woman’s arm around her shoulders.

Lin could just about make out her face, half buried within the pillows. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted ever so slightly. To Lin it looked as if the spirit of beauty had decided to take refuge in her bed for the night.

But the woman was far from a spirit. That made her even more incredible in Lin’s eyes. That this woman was as human as her and this human had decided to spend the night with her of all people like she had almost every night since her confession of feelings towards her a few years ago.

She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. How she’d stuttered that she couldn’t stand to be away from Kya. How Kya had given her a long, disbelieving look, finally shifting into one of surprise and then happiness as she told her she’d waited years to hear Lin say those words. Lin’s hands had shook as Kya took them. Lin was sure her face had been the colour of Mako’s scarf when Kya had kissed her.

Lin smiled fondly at the memory. As the sun rose more daylight trickled through the gap in the curtains so she could just make out the few light wrinkles on Kya’s dark skin that she had picked up the past few years. In Lin’s opinion they did nothing to detract from her beauty.

A few locks of silver hair had fallen over her face. She gently reached over and tucked them behind her ear. Careful not to wake her as she did so. Kya seemed to lean into her hand as it lingered there.

Lin brushed her thumb over the freckle just beneath Kya’s left eye. Slowly moving her hand away before she accidentally woke her. Lin placed her hand on the bed near Kya’s, almost touching but not quite as she gazed at her face.

Sunlight streamed into the room. Lin wondered if she should get up and pull the curtains closed a little more but she was reluctant to leave the warmth of her bed. That and Kya looked stunning under the morning light. Her skin seemed to glow in a way that made Lin’s breath catch in her throat.

She longed to move closer to her but then she might risk waking her. Although she was eager to look into those ocean blue eyes and see her full lips pulled up in a smile just for her, Lin would wait. Kya would wake soon enough.

She didn’t have to wait long, soon Kya’s fingers twitched, her lips pressed together and her nose scrunched up ever so slightly. She mumbled something incoherently. Kya reached out, searching for Lin’s warmth in her mostly asleep state. Lin’s lips twitched as she placed her hand over Kya’s.

“Hmm...” Kya mumbled, her eyes finally opening a little. Her eyes blearily met Lin’s and she yawned, stretching slightly as she did so.

“Morning.” Lin greeted quietly, brushing her thumb over Kya’s knuckles absent-mindedly.

“Mmm… What time is it?” Kya asked tiredly, her eyes closing again once more. Lin glanced at the clock on the wall, just about making out the time although it sat within the shadows.

“About six.” Lin told her, rolling her eyes when Kya groaned in response.

“You got work today?” Kya asked, opening her eyes a crack to see Lin shake her head. “Then what’re you doing awake? It’s so early.” Another yawn escaped Kya as she spoke, slurring her words ever so slightly.

“Maybe your snoring kept me awake?” Lin teased, unable to keep the playful grin off her face as Kya struggled to remain awake.

“I don’t snore.” Kya protested tiredly, although a small smile was appearing on her lips. Lin chuckled lightly earning her a half hearted glare from her partner.

“If you say so.” Lin relented, although the amused grin did not leave her features. Kya tried her best to look annoyed despite her drowsiness. Lin brought her hand to Kya’s hair, running her fingers through the silver locks, watching as Kya’s expression softened. Lin watched her as her eyes closed once again, a contented smile pulling at her lips.

In Lin’s opinion Kya was perfect, or at least as close to it as a person could be. Not only because of her undeniable beauty. Lin admired her kind and compassionate nature even when they grew up together as children. Kya’s perceptiveness and ability to read people often led to her helping others, including on occasion Lin, through difficult times and yet she never asked anything in return.

Whereas Lin was brash and as stubborn as the earth she controlled, Kya was warm and full of life. Lin wondered where all her energy came from though of course, she'd noted that Kya was definitely not a morning person.

In a crisis Kya seemed to just know exactly what to do, when everyone around her acted irrationally she was often one of the few calm voices in the crowd. She'd help where she could coming up with unique solutions or simply offering her assistance where she could.

She also possessed a playful streak and although much of the time Lin pretended to be unamused by Kya's wit she knew that Kya could see through her facade easily. Her jokes were often a welcome break to Lin's constant gravitas.

Not to mention Kya’s impeccable mastery of her element, she was more of a healer than a fighter. Using her bending to heal even the most terrible of injury. But Kya was no pushover in a fight, her agility and creativity often giving her an edge should she ever need to fight. Kya’s bending was always mesmerising to watch.

It wasn't just her bending that was strong. Lin admired her internal strength, she knew she had face adversity for all manner of things. Being the Avatar's daughter had meant people viewed her in a certain way and wanted her to be certain things that she just wasn't, But through all this Kya remained true to herself.

Kya was such a remarkable woman Lin could barely believe that out of all people she chose her. The energy she was filled with drove her travel a lot in her youth, she rarely stayed in one place for too long. Lin knew Kya had had seen a lot of places and had a lot of partners throughout her years but even so Kya had always somehow found her way back to Republic City and to Lin.

“How did I end up with someone like you?” Lin wondered aloud, in awe of the woman lying next to her. An amused scoff escaped Kya as she scooted closer to Lin. Hiding her face under Lin’s chin, but not before Lin noticed the pleased grin spreading over Kya’s face.

“Just lucky I guess.” She retorted, her hand coming to rest on Lin’s shoulder. Lin smiled, her arm wrapping around Kya’s waist.

“Definitely lucky.” Lin agreed with a quiet laugh. She dipped her head slightly to place a light kiss on the top of Kya’s head.

“Shh,” Kya whispered, her hand moving off Lin’s shoulder and patting Lin’s scarred cheek gently, “Kya’s sleeping now.” Lin could hear the smile in her voice, she nodded in response, deciding to let Kya sleep. It was early after all and nether of them had to move for another few hours.

Kya's breath tickled Lin's neck, her breathing evening out as she dozed lightly in Lin's arms. Lin sighed contentedly, knowing that there was nowhere else, in this world or any other that she'd rather be. Here with Kya she was home and this was where she belonged.


End file.
